CONTINUATION OF HARRY POTTER 5
by apjnnmrcp
Summary: HARRY'S EXPERIENCE ON HIS BIRTHDAY.


Hi Everybody! This is my first fan fiction story. This Story will go as a continuation of  
"Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix."  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Magical people at Privet Drive  
  
It was a hot Sunday in No.4, Privet drive. Harry has come to his Uncle's house much to their irritation and Harry's displeasure. But Harry now knew why he had to stay there. Voldemort had risen to full power, and Harry had revealed this to the world just at the young age of 14 during his fourth year at Hogwarts.  
  
Harry had faced Voldemort just when he was one. Voldemort killed James and Lily Potter and when he came to kill Harry, all his power had gone. Harry knew the reason for this also. It was his mothers' love that saved him and since that blood of mother flows in his aunt's veins he had to stay with them, so that he would be safe. He faced Voldemort again in first, second, fourth and fifth year every time in a different way. And during his third year he saved Sirius' and his friend's life from hundreds of dementors.  
  
Usually life is a hell at Privet drive for Harry but this time, thanks to Mad-Eye-moody, that it was not so. The People of the magical community who cared for Harry the most had come to warn Dursley's not to mistreat Harry.  
  
This time life for Harry was as different for Harry as it could be. Harry was well treated. Harry was given Dudley's bedroom and Dudley got Harry's small room. All his magical things were with him and Harry was happy that he could do his homework. Harry yet was not happy. He could not forget Sirius. Last year Sirius died in the Department of Mysteries under the hands of his death eater cousin Bellatrix Lestrange.Harry had a burning desire to kill Voldemort and all his death eaters and of course he was the only person who could do it in the whole of magical community.Harry knewthis from Dumbledore and had not yet told to Ron or Hermoine  
  
Harry received an owl from Fred and George saying that the business was wonderful and the had sent him a bag full of jokes and pranks to play on Dudley. Harry spent a day or two trying this on his cousin who fell to the trap.  
  
Harry wanted to meet his friends Ron and Hermoine.They had been in touch through letters and Telephone though Harry wanted to meet them. Harry thought of inviting them to Privet Drive, and sought Mad-eye's help. Mad-eye came to his uncle's house and made him oblige. And on Harry's birthday almost the whole Order of Phoenix had come to Privet drive.  
  
Ron, Ginny, Fred and George arrived through broomsticks. Mad- eye, Albus Dumbledore, Lupin, Tonks, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Mr. and Mrs. Weasly apparated. McGonagall, Strugis, Hagrid came through a ministry car. And Harry's mates and members of Dumbledore's army, Neviile, Loona, Ernie, Cho, Parvati and Padma Patil, Angelina and many others came through floo network and then much to Durselys surprise Hermoine came through normal muggle transport with her parents and Viktor Krum.  
  
Harry was surprised to see Percy come with the Weasleys.He had a tuft with his family and had left the house. Fred informed that Percy apologized to Dumbledore and was back to his house. Percy apologized to Harry too. Especially for his letter to Ron about Harry. Ron was surprised to see Viktor and Hermoine and was teasing them. The Dursleys were happy only with Hermoine's Parents. Dobby also had come with a gift of socks to Harry.  
  
The Dursleys had bought Harry a cake and a pair of new clothes and gave him 500$, much to Harry's surprise. He got a sample of all items in their joke shop from Fred and George and a Defence against the dark arts book from Lupin.Moody gave him a Foe Glass and Bill, Charlie and Percy gave him a protective animalide skin coat which will save him from any sort of curse. Mcgonagall gave him a transfiguration book and Tonks, Strugis gave him a magical helping Quill that would save him from any body that Harry had already already introduced to it. Cho gave him a camera, Neville a mini self-caring Garden. Ginny gave him a "improve your Quidditch" book and others gave him books and chocolates. The Weasleys Bought him his school books for him and Viktor gave him some life staying dark stuff. But what fascinated Harry most was that Dumbledore had gone to 12,Grimmauld Place and managed to get a strand of Sirius' hair from which he had managed to extract the soul of Sirius and turned him into a ghost (not exactly a ghost but a form like a ghost) and Sirius had again gifted him with a broomstick, "FIREBOLT-2004.It had all the protective measures and was an all climate broom.  
  
Dumbledore had given him permission to take Sirius with him to Hogwarts and Sirius was very much alive except he didn't have a body. Harry thought after all he was going to live with Sirius from now on.  
  
He celebrated his birthday. Dumbledore arranged for the feast and the party went on till mid night. Fred and George had a spectacular show of fireworks, and Harry managed to get permission for Ron and Hermoine to stay with him till the school. Dumbledore extended the room from inside and had built a new room for her with lot of books. He also rearranged Harry's room much to Ron and Harry's comfort.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermoine soon get a surprise. Please wait for it till next chapter. 


End file.
